Loraine Redworth
Loraine Redworth' Loraine Daughter of Demeter (This Character Belongs to sean187jr) History Gustavo Redworth is an owner of a French Restaurant in New York City. He has done his career very well and his restaurant was entitled a "5 - Star Restaurant". Despite being an award - winning Chef, Gustavo was single. Tall and handsome, many girls liked him. Gustavo, however, didn't want any girls to ruin his career so he decided not to have any girlfriend. It all changed a few months later. Gustavo was about to end his shift and go home when he spotted a very beautiful lady, more that he ever imagined he would see. Gustavo introduced himself to the lady as the owner of the restaurant. The lady was delighted and both of them fell in love with each other. After two months of dating, they had an affair which landed the Lady, who introduced herself as Jenna, pregnant. After a few months, on January 7th, 1995, Jenna gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Loraine. Jenna stayed at Gustavo's house after giving birth. A few days later, Janna was nowhere to be found. No note, no anything. Gustavo swore to himself that he would take very good care of Loraine as his only last memory of Jenna. Many years passed and Loraine grew up, fond of cooking just like his father. She was an enthusiastic lady during Summer and Spring. For unknown reasons, she suddenly turns sad during fall and winter. Loraine attended a wonderful school for young ladies. At age 13, her father, Gustavo, was diagnosed with Brain Cancer. Loraine was very sad and hoped her father would survive. 2 years later, when Loraine was 15, her father died. Loraine was left with the restaurant and her father's house. Unable to handle it all, her Money Sick aunt came to visit and tool control of the whole household and business. Loraine was treated badly by her aunt and cousins. After living sickly of being treated as a maid, Loraine decided to run away. She was only 17 years old by then. She ran into Central Park and decided to stay there for the night. She was then, attacked by a Hellhound. She was able to flee it for a while but eventually found her again. She ran into a man with goat legs. At first, she was freaked out but it managed to kill the Hellhound by shooting an arrow on its head using a bow. The satyr explained everything about demigods and Loraine believed the satyr. They went into Camp Half - Blood where Loraine waits to be claimed. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Loraine is a cheerful and enthusiastic girl during the spring and summer. She is comfortable with cooking and handling plants. During Fall and Winter, she becomes quiet and shows pity for the wilted plants. Powers Powers Relationships Redworth Redworth Redworth Category:Demigods Category:Xerxestheb-rabbit Category:Loraine Category:Redworth Category:Unknown Model Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Lieutenant Counsellors